There are many types of athletic shoes which have spikes or cleats on the sole thereof to give traction to the user of the shoes. One of the most common types of spiked athletic shoe is the golf shoe.
One of the drawbacks to spiked athletic shoes is the amount of time required to remove the shoes and put on conventional street shoes in order to walk through most public places. In addition to the time required to change the shoes, it is necessary to carry a second pair of shoes in some fashion, and then to carry the golf shoes once they have been removed.